


Speak for Myself

by 2babyturtles



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Historical RPF, Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ancient Hogwarts, Crossover, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Portal Fantasy, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2babyturtles/pseuds/2babyturtles
Summary: Mary, Queen of Scots, King Charles IX of France, and King Frederick II of Denmark are presiding over the TriWizard Tournament at Hogwarts. For Mary, having grown up more familiar with Beauxbatons and trying desperately to manage the dynamics of a school made of Scottish and English students, these games are about a lot more than the competition.





	Speak for Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched (and love) the CW's Reign, but I've also read a lot of historical biographies on Queen Mary, the Tudors, and the Valois. Characterisation will be based mostly on the historical figures and not the television characters, although there will be some mixing.

The Queen of Scots gripped the arms of her chair nervously as she swept her eyes across the surface of the Black Lake. It had been nearly a full hour and none of the champions had returned. As queen, she naturally had to hope for her own champion to win, and her glittering yellow gown reflected her support of the Hufflepuff student. However, she’d been raised in France and visited Beauxbatons enough times that she couldn’t help cheering on the veela damsel who played for her school. Mary smiled to herself when she considered the makeup of the group—if the Muggle world was as welcome to female power as the Wizarding world, her reign wouldn’t be so challenged. As it was, she was simply grateful that the other monarchs were unmarried and didn’t tote around wives as examples of proper female servitude.

 

When the Durmstrang champion emerged first, clutching the treasure chest they each sought, and King Frederick II jumped to his feet with raucous cheers, Queen Mary resigned herself to polite clapping and a smile. There had been some debate about whether champions would be allowed to ask a lady to grant a favor the way they might for jousting and Mary had insisted against the practice; the Durmstrang champion was her primary opposition on the matter. She’d finally won but the Durmstrang hadn’t looked too kindly on her afterwards and she hated to see him do better than either of her preferred champions.

 

The magnificent hourglass only had a few stones left by the time the others surfaced, and their arrival caused a stir amongst the crowd. Clutching each of their chests in one hand, the veela and the Hufflepuff bubbled to the top of the water with their other hands firmly interlocked and raised high as though they’d won something great. The sharp reminder of the alliance between Scotland and France, as well as Mary’s joint title of Queen of Scots and Queen Dowager of France.

 

King Charles IX beamed, his small round face dazzling in stark opposition to his frustrated mother, Catherine de’ Medici, and patted Mary gently on the arm. Hogwarts’ English students seemed to have mixed reactions but most remained loyal to their queen and scowled. Their demonstrations were mild, however, as they recognized the Queen of Scots’ good will in allowing them to attend Hogwarts at all. Settled amongst Scotland’s mountains, Hogwarts was meant to serve an array of European countries. However, the founders had likely not anticipated such rivalry between Mary Stuart and Elizabeth Tudor.

 

King Frederick II waited for the din to die down before magically amplifying his voice and casting a quick translation charm so that everyone in attendance could understand him. “My heart swells in my bosom and I am rich with pride to see the Durmstrang champion seize first in this contest! Let it be seen and this young man be hailed for his accomplishments.” He waited as the audience clapped and cheered, continuing only when it was quiet again. “Let us also see the bravery and camaraderie between those noble schools, the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons champions emerge together, a symbol of the unity this tournament has always strived for!”

 

The audience erupted again and King Frederick returned to his seat, accepting polite nods from both of the other monarchs and settling smugly into his position. Whatever else he said about unity, he came to this tournament to see his native student win, never mind that he was the King of Denmark and Sweden and the Durmstrang champion was Bulgarian.

 

Queen Mary stood, amplifying and translating her own voice with her wand in one hand and sweeping the other arm out across the onlookers as if to embrace each of them individually. “It has been my great pleasure to watch these games! For strength, for victory, for honor! And finally, for a feast!”

 

Charles walked quietly beside Mary as they made their way out of the stands and up to the main castle, where house elves had prepared a meal designed both to satisfy and impress Queen Mary’s foreign guests. She chatted with the boy king eagerly, using his native French—and hers if she was honest with herself. He wasn’t much like Francis, and she was grateful for the relief the distinction provided her grieving heart.

 

Although the official period of mourning was long since over, Mary couldn’t help the sadness that tugged at her when she considered her first husband and best friend. She knew she’d have to remarry and was firm that it should be a Wizard, but wasn’t sure who best to pursue. In that regard, the King of France was an easy conversationalist, as he was absolutely not the right choice for a husband. There was little to fear in their friendship, despite whatever Catherine de’ Medici wanted to make of it.

 

“All is well, then?” Mary asked, scanning the king’s entourage with a practiced eye. His mother’s sexually charged group of political spies, the Flying Squadron, practically danced across the grounds, moving with the delicate poise only the veela were capable of. His guards were stern and broad, much different than other Frenchman, and Mary was pleased to see that his security was increased abroad, although she couldn’t help wondering whether it spoke to a French distrust of Scots.

 

“Yes,” he responded eagerly. “There’s a young lady we are considering as my wife, but we are not sure whether she will entertain my offer. She is also hearing from King Frederick.” He eyed the other king warily, clearly wishing his entrance into the game of politics was a smoother one.

 

Although the king of Denmark wasn’t an aged man, he was older than even Mary by ten years and she was nearly ten more years older than the king of France. She wondered at what young lady might appeal to both men, and how old she must be to be considered for both.

 

“All things will work to the glory of Our Father in Heaven,” she responded, crossing herself in appropriate Catholic fashion. King Charles did the same, no doubt further alienating the Danish king who was himself a Calvinist. “Besides, the Queen Mother will ensure an advantageous marriage.”

 

“Are you enjoying the Games?” King Frederick asked, casting another translation charm across his throat as he spoke.

 

“Myself or His Majesty?” Mary replied, doing the same. She eyed the King of Denmark with a careful gaze, keeping herself firm.

 

“Both of Your Majesties,” he replied smoothly.

 

“I can only speak for myself, of course, but the Triwizard Tournament has been absolutely splendid, Your Majesty,” Charles spoke, taking a note about firmness from Mary. Without his mother around, Charles was hardly a king, but he was certainly aware of his rank and knew better than to refer to Frederick as any sort of superior, despite their age difference.

 

“I echo His Majesty’s sentiments,” Mary added, allying herself firmly with the French, a move the mustached man didn’t miss. “I am eager to see what Hogwarts has prepared for this great celebration of our coming together.”


End file.
